


The Dog that howled at the star.

by Pe_Guimaraes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, RenRuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pe_Guimaraes/pseuds/Pe_Guimaraes
Summary: Every piece of Seireitei is like a big construction site. But Abarai Renji always have a time to see her... Now is the best moment to reach that star.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 2





	The Dog that howled at the star.

**Author's Note:**

> the same story has been rewritten, but in Rukia's point of view.
> 
> Title: The star for which the dog howls.

_"The snow fell and heated everything up."_

Even after 6 months, everything seemed destroyed. The war against the Quincies was devastating. The whole of Sereitei was on the move: soldiers were organizing between the missions and the reforms of the barracks. This was the heaviest part, since the troops were reduced. The 6th division was supported by the Kuchiki clan, so it made it much easier. We lost a lot. Soldiers, friends, home ... But knowing that everything was rising was what moved us on.  
Because of all the work, there was little time off. But I always found a way to run away...  
She was where the 13th division quarter used to be. Now it was a pile of rubble. Full of papers in hand, talking to one of the battalion officers. As always, walk away without looking at the path. He didn't even realize I was close.

  
"You should look where you are, Rukia."

  
She got scared and almost dropped the papers. I always did that and she was always surprised. It alwar funny.

  
"You have to stop being scared."

“Don’t you have a job? I think the 6th division quarter was badly damaged.”

“Captain Kuchiki kept everything organized for now.”

“Oh ... Does he know you're here?”

“It's my break ...”

“Really...”

  
It wasn't my break. But the Captain had gone out to check some services out and it was probably going to take a while. It didn't hurt that I left for a few moments. We didn't have that much time together. Only when we trained.

  
“So... Are we gonna train today?”

“Yes. Same place. I'll wait for you there.”

  
We trained in an area of the 13th division. Even after the war, no one stopped training and trying to get stronger. The feeling was that everything could happen suddenly as it did with the Quincies.

“Right. I'm gonna back now ... My break is running out.”

“Really? Interesting how short your “break” is.”

  
I left her there and ran back to the 6th division's provisional office to get there before the captain did.

"Why such a hurry, Renji"  
"Captain, I ..."

But he was already there.

"I went..."  
"How is Rukia?"  
"She is fine, captain."  
"Great. Come with me. We have to go to the field."

  
I hated how it looked like he always knew everything. It made me look like an idiot. I just wanted the afternoon to come soon.  
I ran to the 13th division training camp. Rukia was already there.

  
"Ready?"  
"Of course".  
"Ok ... No release of shikai. Only zanjutsu, right?"  
"Right."

  
She ran towards me and tried to hit me with zanpakutou. It was not difficult to defend, although the pressure of her reiatsu put a weight on the blade. If she managed to have a better ability with zanpakutou, I was definitely screwed.

  
"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh ..."  
“Rukia ... You put a lot of strength on the sword.”

  
We were face to face. It looked like the King's Palace. But now we were looking at each other even closer. Rukia was holding on tightly when he suddenly released his sword. And then, she fell sitting on the grass.

  
“You attack me as if you want to hit me.  
“But I think that's the intention.”  
“You must attack me with the intention of cutting me, not hit me.”

  
She was very breathless, so I thought it would be better to take a break and sit down next to her.

  
“You have a sword, not a bat.”

  
That was the problem. It looked like she wanted to beat me up. I always thought that this type of fight did not suit her. I lay down on the grass.

“I must go, Renji.”

“Rukia, relax a little.”

  
Rukia was now responsible for the 13th division now, while Captain Ukitake gave his life in the Great War. She does nothing very different from what she did before, since the captain was always sick. But now that everything is falling apart, the burden was much greater. Even so, she was doing very well. I always thought that she needed some time to relax. But she didn't think the same.

“What if another threat appears?”

“After that, I think nothing and nobody would be so threatening.”

“Do you think that? We thought that no one would have such power as Aizen's ...

“And really wouldn’t, right? In the end, the bastard is alive and helped save Soul Society at all.”

  
And in the end we still depend on Aizen's traitor. In the hour of war despair, in the end, we just want to live.

  
"Relax there, captain."  
"I'm not a captain."

She was irritated when I said that. Perhaps it was because of Captain Ukitake's loss. But I really thought that she should try to become a captain.

“Rukia ... Don't you think about taking the job?

“Be a Captain?”

“Yeah ... You already can use Bankai and do practically everything a captain does ...”

“It’s not enough to be in a post as a captain, Renji. It takes a lot of wisdom and responsibility. All I do now is fulfill tasks. And besides ... I cannot use Bankai as competently as I should for a captain.”

“Captain Hitsugaya also couldn’t. Even so, he became a captain.”

“It's just ... I still don't think it's the right moment.”

  
I didn't comment anymore.  
And all the time that followed was just work and more work. But now we could already have a routine. What was really tiring was that it looked like we hadn't even started to do anything.  
We were on another afternoon of training and Rukia was trying to dominate his Bankai. But it was a dangerous Bankai. Mainly for the bearer of zanpakutou.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She had blood on her hands and running from the tip of her nose.

“Yes...”

“Your fingers...”

“It happens when a certain time passes. I have to train to be able to hold Bankai's power without breaking my body tissue.”

  
I took the ribbon I was wearing in my hair and wrapped it in her hands.

"I think we can stop by today."

I lay on the grass and so did she. After a while of silence I decided to speak.

“Rukia, I want to show you a place. Come with me.”  
"Wait, Renji ..."

For a long time I wanted to take her to that hill. Even when we didn't speak each other, I thought about it. So I pulled her with me.

“Ya know, it's more beautiful at night.”

“Have you come here at night?”

  
I used to go at night thinking about how I could say that to her. Why is it so complicated?

“Yeah... In the new year we can see the fireworks from here.”

In the new year, the fireworks burst right in front of the hill, above Sereitei. But we were unable to go that year. The work was more intense at each moment that we realized that things were beginning to take shape and Sereitei stopped being rubble. But she always asked to go up the hill. She said she liked to watch the “evolution” of our efforts. I loved the way she was dedicated.

“I think the 6th division quarter will be ready next year.”

“My brother has streamlined everything, even at the mansion.”

“Lucky for you to be at home soon. Accommodation still under reconstruction it is very complicated.”

“It must not have been much different from your usual mess.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

here for a long time until the sun started to set.

“We better get back.”

“Rukia, wait.”

I couldn't wait any longer. Wait for what? How much longer? But it was more difficult than it seemed in practice. She was sitting with her hand on the grass. So I held it.

“What's wrong?”

“I want to tell you something...”

Maybe she already knew.  
Maybe she already wait for.  
So...  
Her eyes are lilac like...  
I could not talk. I don't think I needed words. But I think she meant the same thing.  
And we visited that hill for two more years.  
It was now three years after the war. And finally, we can go there to see the fireworks in the new year. Rukia was incredibly beautiful. A traditional kimono, worthy of a noble family. I felt a little untidy around her. She had pulled her hair back, leaving only that lock that insisted on being loose in front of her face.

"It's beautiful."

"Told you"

She looked at the Seireitei lit up with the night. There were lanterns everywhere because of the holiday festivals. Despite the cold of winter, the night was almost cloudless. But because of the cold weather, it was sure to snow.

"Rukia?"

She seemed quite distracted.

"Yes."  
"Hm..."

Why was it always so hard? I couldn't face her, however much I wanted to. I was sure I was very flushed, but this time she was too, which was very unusual. I took a breath and spoke. It needed to be now.

“Rukia, since we met, we spent our days together. Unfortunately things happened that broke us apart...”

I took her hand. I had thought about it for years ...

“We spent forty years without even crossing each other's paths. I will never let that happen again. Rukia ***************************...”

Fires began to burst in the sky. The sound of the explosions echoed just in time and I don't know if she heard what I said. But I'm sure she understood.

“Yes, I do marry you.”

The snow fell and heated everything up.


End file.
